


Avengers vs Avengers

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Iron Dad, M/M, Snow, Stony - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: The snowy hill will witness a battle never seen before, but all will end just fine.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Avengers vs Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> the last fic in 2019! see you in 2020! hope you will have a fun and safe New Year’s Eve! thank you for being with me and reading my fics ❤❤❤

Cold, fresh air. Snow covered peaks in the distance, glimmering in the sunlight. Crisp snow under their feet.

It was beautiful scenery for a brutal battle that was about to happen.

“It’s time,” Steve said solemnly, all geared up, his strong voice echoing around the gathered team, “we didn’t have enough time to prepare, but I believe we can do it. Trust in your teammates and look out for each other. We got one shot at this and there won’t be any second chances. Our goal is clear and ahead of us. Avengers assem-!”

“Less yapping, more riding!” Clint shouted out impatiently, causing everyone to laugh in good humor. Well, except Steve, who set on a polite chuckle, mostly because Tony laughed the loudest, even if his husband was insulted seconds ago.

Avengers on toboggans. That was a rare sight to see. Even if anyone did, no one would make a connection that the team of the superheroes was the same people getting ready for a toboggan race, all dressed in patted jackets and colorful beanies and scarfs.

“All ready?!” Wanda called to the Captain of the Avengers team, her breath coming out as a puff. She waved for additional attention, standing at the flat terrain with a small crowd, looking at her friends at the top of the small, snow covered hill.

“Ready, babe?” Steve squeezed closer to Tony, who was sitting at the front of the small toboggan, which was a tight fit for two grown-up men and their padded jackets.

“With you? Always ready,” Tony smiled, turning to face Steve, so they could share a good luck kiss. Their lips were cold, but the kiss was heated and sweet like always.

“Hope your lips freeze like that!” Natasha called in the direction of the leaders of the team, while Clint, sharing a toboggan with Natasha, burst into laughter.

“We are ready!” Thor decided, the most excited for his first-ever toboggan race. He was paired with Bruce, and Bruce was barely visible as Thor really, really wanted to sit in the front. Bruce had no heart to tell him no and let Thor take the lead.

Rules were very simple and the first pair reaching the symbolic finish line Vision had drawn on the snow would be the winner. It was round one, and round two was planned to begin afterward, meaning a similar race among the new Avengers team, and the winners of both rounds were supposed to race in an ultimate battle to determine which team was better - the Original Avengers or the New Avengers.

“Ready, set, GO!” Wanda yelled, waving Natasha’s red scarf and signaling the beginning of the race. The toboggans slid down the hill, carrying the team in a round of cheering.

“On your left, Steve!” Sam called, just to rile up his friend and make him lose focus.

“Faster! Lean forward!” Rhodey kept yelling, waving his hands and leaning to the front, giving tips.

“Thor! Thor! Thor!” Bucky chanted, just to further distract Steve, who, as Steve’s best friend, was obliged to cheer on him, and whooped his right arm in excitement when Bruce and Thor slid forward, taking the lead.

“You can do it, Mr. Stark! Mr. Captain!” Peter beamed a smile, cheering on his mentor, happily tagging along on Tony’s invitation and a little dazed when being surrounded by all those superheroes.

“You are doing great, guys!” Wanda called and Vision cheered with her, not addressing anyone in particular, just having a good time.

The race was supposed to be all in good fun, but when Steve and Tony started to stay behind, Steve felt some panic, not imagining that he and Tony could cross the finish line as the last pair.

“We are slowing down!” Steve called, his voice getting lost in the win. He leaned closer to Tony to signal to his husband that they had a problem. Their toboggan didn’t slide as smoothly as the other’s did, despite the coat of glide wax, and was falling deeper into the snow under their combined weight, up to a point where it couldn’t get enough friction to gain speed.

“We are?!” Tony called back, alarmed himself by the distance between them and the two other toboggans.

It wasn’t looking good. Steve tried to push the toboggan forward, but it worked just for a bit. If they continue to slide on this pace, there was no way they would gain on anyone.

There was one way to turn their loss into victory. But it demanded high sacrifice.

“Do you trust me?!” Steve called, knowing that it was the only way.

“What?!” Tony yelled, not hearing properly because of the wind in his ears and a thick woolen cap.

“Do you trust me?!”

“Yes!”

Not even a second of hesitation. God, Steve loved that man so much.

“Then hang on!”

There was a scream, a blur and it became overly white, but when the race ended, Tony and Steve’s toboggan was the first one to reach the finish line.

“Yes! We won!” Steve called in victory, standing up, his cheeks and ears glowing red from the cold air.

“Good job!” Wanda clapped, together the rest of the new Avengers, as the remaining two pairs slid to a stop, Steve and Tony’s toboggan outrunning them by seconds.

“How the heck did you do that?!” Clint demand immediately, knowing how far behind Steve and Tony were.

“It’s called tactics!” Steve smiled broadly, doing a little victory dance to further rile Clint up.

“Wait, where is Tony?” Natasha asked, noticing the lack of Steve’s husband on the toboggan.

Just then a snow covered figure approached the group, and boy, if stares could kill, Steve would be a dead man.

“Oh, hi, babe,” Steve beamed, stopping his victory dance.

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me!” Tony pointed an accusing finger at his husband, trying to shake snow off himself. “You pushed me off the toboggan!”

“Whaat?” Steve called dramatically, among exaggerated gasps and laughter from his teammates. “I would never do such a thing! It was an accident!”

“You grabbed me and threw me off!” Tony continued to argue, putting hands on his waist to show where Steve had held him during his stunt. “Rhodey! He threw me off!” Tony turned to his best friend, needing support.

“I warned you about marrying that guy!” Rhodey called in good humor, bent in half from laughing so much.

“You were slowing us down, Tony!” Steve tried to justify his choice and Tony sucked in air at the double offense, not taking lightly pointing out him putting some winter weight on.

There was a lot of laughter, and everyone left the arguing couple alone to argue while new Avengers were getting ready for their race. Vision and Wanda were already going up the hill, holding the toboggan that Bruce and Thor had used, Rhodey motioned to Peter to follow him, pairing up with the teenager and cautiously snatching the toboggan Tony and Steve had raced on, trying to not attract their attention and get involved into the banter, while Clint handed to Bucky and Sam his and Natasha’s toboggan.

“I guess it means Tony and Steve are disqualified,” Clint grinned at Bucky, Thor, and Bruce becoming winners. “Good luck on your race!” Clint went to pat Bucky on his arm, just to feel that there was nothing there. Just to be sure, Clint patted the sleeve with both hands, only feeling his own hands meeting in the middle, and Bucky tried to keep his face casual.

“Oh my God! You removed your arm to make yourself lighter?!” Clint called in outrage, not standing two cheating people on the same day.

“It was Sam’s idea,” Bucky quickly pushed the blame on his boyfriend and Sam scoffed, saying that no, it wasn’t.

“Shows that you two are friends, you are the same kind of cheaters!” Clint scolded, pointing from remorseless looking Bucky to still trying to apologize Steve, while Tony kept stubbornly turning away from his husband and pouting, all accompanied by Sam shaking his head, Bruce’s, Thor’s and Natasha’s laughter, that traveled to the other group and made Vision, Wanda, Rhodey and Peter look back curiously what new chaos started.

Overall, despite some bumps, it was a very happy day and after a lot of sweet promises Tony forgave Steve, and both teams called it a truce, without deciding a winner. After all, they all were Avengers and a family.

**Author's Note:**

> New Avengers team was based on Age of Ultron ending, added Peter and Bucky, though.


End file.
